vigilante8fandomcom-20200222-history
Convoy
Convoy is a fictional character in the vehicle action series ''Vigilante 8''. Overview Convoy is a rough and tough cowboy who fights for what's right. He is the leader of the Vigilantes and is Sheila's uncle. He created the Vigilantes to bring Sid Burn and his Coyote gang to justice. He steadfastly refused to let Sheila, his niece, join the group. During the Vigilante/Coyote skirmish, he started to become a serious threat to Sid Burn, as well as attracting the attention of Houston 3. Prior to the events of ''Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense'', Convoy was hoping to retire from vigilantism for good. All his enemies were taken care of and he had started a loving relationship with his former enemy, Houston. Convoy accompanied Houston as she turned herself in, but was promptly released due to her involuntary actions in the Coyote skirmish. Afterwards, Convoy and Houston were eventually married and opened up their own trucking operation just outside of Roswell, New Mexico. Shortly into their marriage, Houston would experience nightmares and flashbacks of her past before the Coyotes, as they soon discovered that traveling to certain places would evoke certain memories about her past. Convoy would do whatever he could to assist, but nothing seemed to bring Houston's memory back to full swing. On September 3rd, 1977, Convoy was driving home next to a sleeping Houston when she started to relive a memory in her sleep. As she awoke, a portal emerged behind Convoy's truck, revealing high-tech, futuristic vehicles with weapons in pursuit of them. Doing his best to avoid his pursuers' attacks, Convoy eventually lost control and drove off a cliff, killing him the instant the truck hit the ground. Endings In his V8 ending, Convoy takes his weapons off of his truck as he doesn't need them anymore. He then meets up with Houston as they start a new life together, eventually becoming the owners of a resident trucking business. In his V8: 2nd Offense ending, with the Auto Wars over and Convoy saved from death by his wife, Houston, they travel to Mexico to meet with John Torque at his new vacation house, only to be surprised to find Nina Loco with John as they enjoy peace and relaxation at last. In his V8: Arcade ending, Convoy defeats Sid Burn with ease and makes a vow to protect the country if evil-doers were to ever show up again. Vehicles & Statistics In V8, Convoy drove the 1972 Moth Truck. It was an easy victim to attacks, but had incredible armor. In V8: 2nd Offense, he piloted the Livingston Truck with an attached trailer. The trailer made it hard for the truck to pick up speed, but after it gets destroyed, the truck goes a bit faster. It also had wonderful armor. In V8: Arcade, Convoy drives the 1974 Mammoth Truck, which has a more modern style than the Moth Truck. It also has great strength, but low acceleration. Special Weapons In V8, Convoy's Special Weapon was the Steel Belter, which are tires that are filled with explosives. When released, they home in on the nearest vehicle (although with poor accuracy) and explode, causing huge damage. In V8: 2nd Offense ''and ''V8: Arcade, Convoy's Special Weapon was Rolling Thunder, a set of air horns that sent shockwaves through a straight path that knocked opponents backwards, but did minimal damage. Trivia *In Vigilante 8: Arcade, it's stated that Convoy retired from his unnamed occupation in 1969, he originates from New Mexico, and his favorite phrase is "An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth."﻿ Quotes ''Vigilante 8: *"''Ain't nothin' on Earth gonna stop a Convoy!" *"Steel Belter!" *"Sorry, kid." *"Ooh-hoo-hoo, I ain't done with mah boots on." *"I guess it had to be this way, tenderfoot." ''2nd Offense: *"''Circle the wagons, here I come!" *"Breaker, breaker, 1-9." *"Keep on truckin', partner!" *"Roll 'em out!!" *"Roadkill!" *"This is gonna hurt me more than it's gonna hurt you, kid." *"You can't keep a good man down, hombre." *"This cowboy's still got it." *"You. Got me, don't feel sorry for me, kid" *"Ouch, I'll be saddle sore for days." *"I ain't ready for boot hill." ''Arcade'': *"You're cruisin' for a bruisin', sonny!" *"Let's go drop the hammer, partner." *"(Sniffs) I smell me a Coyote out there." *"End of the line for ya, sonny boy." *"Rolling Thunder!" *"Keep on truckin'!" *"Ha! Red light!" Category:Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:List of Vigilante 8 Characters Category:List of Vigilante 8: 2nd Offense Characters Category:Content Category:List of Vigilante 8: Arcade Characters